


Small Things

by signalbeam



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Accidents, Friendship, Lists, Subtext, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-02
Updated: 2010-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signalbeam/pseuds/signalbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Accidents, memories, and friendship, in lists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Things

**Author's Note:**

> I considered putting off posting this until I had something for the whole IT, but gave up. I'm a slow, slow updater.

_Three Things Yosuke Ran Into With His Bike_

1\. "Sorry about that, man," he says to Souji. "I didn't see you there at all."

“I can’t feel my foot.”

“—I’m _really_ sorry.”

2\. It's not that he's careless. He cares a lot. It's just not enough to stop him from zoning out and tuning into the music.

The fox still hasn’t forgiven him, though.

3\. "No, Yosuke, pay _attention_ ," Souji chides him, but it's hard to focus on steering when Souji's chest is against his back, when they're riding together, when the weather's this nice.

Even though Souji frets like a mother hen, the only thing they run into that day is the wind.

 

_Five Things Naoto Needs to Improve_

1\. “You do have friends,” Souji points out. “You have us.”

2\. Souji suggests reading some of the love letters in her shoe locker. Rise says she should reply to them. Like thank you letters, she says. When Naoto declines to follow up on such a ridiculous idea, Rise says that Naoto is, so, soooo obviously wrong.

Rise really is too emotional.

3\. Chie tells Naoto that Naoto's a sexist. Or a sexual harasser.

Chie's too emotional, too.

4\. "I don't understand," Naoto says. "There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with Kanji-kun."

"Never mind," Rise says.

5\. (She likes heights and the things she sees from there. Once, she played hide-and-seek with her grandfather and climbed so high up a pine tree that the branches began to give under her weight. She refused to call for help, but was too afraid to come down. Stuck in a hopeless war of attrition, Naoto stayed in the tree for nearly two hours to watch the birds.) Getting stuck. Her temper.

 

_At the age of seventeen, seven things Chie Satonaka likes most:_

* Cold water in summer.  
* Her parents.  
* Her dog.  
* Training.  
* Souji-kun.  
* Her friends. Even Yosuke, if he ever learns how to shut up.  
* Yukiko.

 

_Five Things Yukiko Kept from Childhood:_

1\. She wasn’t an unhappy child until she realized her responsibilities. It’s as they say: work makes man unhappy.

She was fine until she realized that duty wasn’t a chain or a yoke, but a spotlight. A yoke or chains, she could bear and break, but with attention comes expectation, and with expectation comes reputation, and with reputation comes the cage.

2\. Maybe unhappy isn’t the right word for it, but the only other one that comes to mind is anxious, and that’s not the right word, either. Her parents told her to be brave, so she tried to be until she was.

3\. Dragons and little clever men and terrible great kings—she can understand why so many princesses hide in towers.

It’s not that she wanted a prince. What she really wanted were the walls.

4\. She never thought much about fire or the sun before. She finds most symbolism to be fitting, but too proud of their own cleverness.

5\. After some thinking, she concludes that in her childhood she fell in love, briefly, with the gardener. She forgets when or why or if she just invented him. He kept the flowers beautiful, and hardly anyone knew his name, and maybe she was more in love with how he could slip away into the leaves and, invisibly, make things worth looking at.

She wants someone to do that to her.


End file.
